Of Kittens and Unicorns
by King Spritzee
Summary: Welcome to the Star Carnival… Wait, no… Welcome to the Royal Gathering, a wondrous event where one can mingle with the Princesses, get to know Canterlot, or catch up with fellow alumni from the days attending Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. For Princess Twilight, however, this will end up opening old wounds and remind her of a certain wedding. Nyx belongs to Pen Stroke.


Carousel Boutique, Ponyville. Twilight Katswell and Pooky, the former being fitted for an ensemble outfit by Rarity, were passing the time before Princess Twilight Sparkle and the others were done with their errands.

"Hold still, dear," said Rarity, "I'm almost done. I haven't had much practice with a bipedal model before. Besides Megan, I mean."

"Okay, Rarity," Twilight replied. "Oh, is Sweetie Belle here? I want to show her something."

"Sorry, but no; she's at our parents' house, having a sleepover with her friends. Nyx should still be around, though. Poor dear looked absolutely heartbroken when she found out she couldn't go."

"How come?"

"Mother and father said that Sweetie was allowed to bring two friends; who better than her fellow Crusaders. I'm sure Nyx needs a friend of her own about now."

* * *

Sugarcube Corner. Nyx was sitting at a table by her lonesome. Mrs. Cake trotted over to her, balancing a plate of cupcakes on her mane.

"What's wrong, Nyx, dear?" asked the Earth Pony.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are at Sweetie's parent's house, and I wasn't invited."

"Oh, my. Well, we're getting ready for the Royal Gathering at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns tomorrow. Carrot and I were thinking of registering Pumpkin for classes next semester."

"Oh, yeah," replied Nyx, her mood slightly improved. "I heard that there are going to be special guests. I'd go, but I'd need my mom's permission. In fact, I'm gonna get it now. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Cake."

"See you then, dearie."

* * *

"Hey, Spike," greeted Twilight Katswell. "Is Princess Twilight in?"

"No," came the response. "She's at Canterlot preparing for the Royal Gathering. She did send a letter granting Nyx permission to go, as long as she had a chaperone. Hey, Nyx, cat-Twilight's here!"

Twilight Katswell flinched; she and Twilight Sparkle shared the given name, but preferred to be referred to as just Twilight, too. Still, it was going to take some getting some used to.

"Hi, Cousin Twi," greeted Nyx.

"Hi, Nyx," the cat girl greeted back. "How are you?"

"Fine. Say, how would you like to come with me to Canterlot with me tomorrow?"

"I… but…"

There was a thud as Twilight Katswell fainted on the spot. The only thing she could make out was Nyx asking "was it something I said?" Spike sighed and, with Nyx's help, carted her off to bed

* * *

"Vinyl, I appreciate you doing this for me, but does she have to be here?"

Octavia, along with Vinyl "DJ-Pon3" Scratch, Trixie were having tea and scones. Trixie, took of sip of her tea as Vinyl trotted over to the dishwasher to put her cup in.

"It's cool, Tavi," claimed Vinyl. "She's just staying with us until tomorrow; Princess Celestia arranged for her to stay in Canterlot until further notice."

"Yeah, 'Tavi'," said Trixie. "I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

"Yes, well I hope you know what you're allowing to happen."

The three mares soon heard a knock at the door. Octavia excused herself from the kitchen to find herself snout to snout with Derpy.

"Excuse me, but is Vinyl Scratch in?" asked the Pegasus.

"Yo."

"I brought you a letter."

As Derpy handed the letter to Vinyl and flew off, Nyx, Spike and Twilight Katswell happened to walk by.

"Hey Spike; what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just trying to find somepony to chaperone my friends here to the Royal Gathering at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

"Trixie can do it," exclaimed Trixie, shooting up a hoof. "That is, if you would want me to."

"Oh hey, that reminds me," said Vinyl Scratch, opening up the letter.

_Dearest resident,_

_It is with great honor that Princess Celestia cordially invites you plus three guests to the Royal Gathering at Princess Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns. This momentous celebration only occurs once every fifteen years. There will be several special guests, so don't miss it._

_Princess Celestia_

"So," said Vinyl, "you still up for this, Trix?"

* * *

Later that evening at Canterlot. Princesses Cadance, Twilight and Sally, along with several teachers and Shining Armor, were busy preparing for the Gathering.

"Wow, there sure a lot of Royal Guards present," commented Princess Sally.

"After the fiasco with wedding," replied Cadance, "security had to be extra tight."

"Speaking of which, I haven't heard the whole story about that. Care to fill me in?"

"Yeah," added Cadance, "what did happen while I was out?"

Twilight, Shining Armor and Celestia all looked at each other, worry and shame written on their faces. They had tried to put that day behind them as long as they could, but now it was time to own up to the truth.

"You see," began Shining Armor, "Canterlot was under lockdown because of the threat, you went to use the little fillies' room and…."

As Shining Armor explained what happened with the Changeling Queen that Cadance missed due to being in the caves, a mixture of horror and disbelief were plastered on Sally and Cadence's faces.

"Shining Armor," cried Cadence. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing to your own sister like that!"

"But that was before we knew it was a changeling," claimed Twilight. "She fooled everypony, you know that."

"But that didn't make it right. Speaking of Chrysalis, it was lucky she just happened to send Twilight to an adjacent cave, or else we might have never made it out."

"I, for one agree," added Sally, "but-"

"Excuse me, but I'm not done. I heard what Applejack said during the invasion, but was she truly sorry for walking out on Twilight, or was she just covering her and everypony else's flanks because she knew she was wrong?"

"Cadance…" Celestia whispered.

"Hey everypony, the DJ has arrived," Vinyl Scratch announced.

"Vinyl, you made it," greeted Princess Twilight. "It's a day early, but you made it."

"Course I did. Also brought a couple of friends with me."

Vinyl motioned to Trixie, Twilight Katswell and Nyx, who all walked to the Royal Family.

"Uncle Shining! Auntie Cadence!"

"Nyxie!"

Shining Armor gave Nyx a warm hug, then shot a look at Twilight Katswell.

"Hey, Twiley, you never told me about her."

"Oh! Silly me; Cadance, Princess Celestia, Shining Armor, this is Twilight Katswell. Young Katswell, I'd like to introduce you to my mentor, Princess Celestia, my brother Shining Armor and my sister-in-law Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

"But you can call me Cadence."

"H-hello," stammered Twilight Katswell, before she fainted for the second time that day.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" Celestia asked.

"I hope not."

Later that night, while Nyx and the others slept, Twilight Katswell, was wide awake, being too excited about being in Canterlot.

_This is too much_, the cat girl thought. _I've heard all about Canterlot from Rarity, but I've never been until today. I hope I didn't embarrass myself_ too _bad by fainting in front of royalty._

"Halt! Who goeth there?" demanded a voice from the darkness.

"T-Twilight Katswell. "Please don't hurt me."

"Hm? I mean no harm, this I assure you, fair Katswell. My name is Princess Luna, guardian of dreams and Princess of the Moon. If I have frightened you [i]too[/i] greatly, my most sincere of apologies.

"Tell that to my heart," replied Twilight. "If it'll stop pounding so hard, that is."

* * *

"So, I take it this is your first time in Canterlot?" Luna queried.

"Yes, Your Highness. Truth is, this is the first time I've been away from home. I know Princess Sally and Sonic are here if anything goes wrong, but I miss my mom and dad so much. You ever have that feeling?"

"Yes, I have," replied Luna, "many times." The lunar Alicorn remembered her time as Nightmare Moon as if it were yesterday. Her millennium-long banishment in the moon not spent plotting revenge was spent missing Celestia, wishing to apologize. Now, she was a fully accepted member of Equestria again. As the two continued their conversation, they gained some insight towards their respective problems, hopes and dreams.


End file.
